


Bubble Bath

by Keelacat_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelacat_xo/pseuds/Keelacat_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfstar cuteness. Remus and Sirius share a bubble bath post-POA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

Remus entered the front door of his shabby London flat, sighing as he closed it behind him. He moved his wand through the air in a strange movement to secure a few protective enchantments over his home. Remus traveled down the hall and into his sitting room where he found a large black dog asleep on his couch. The werewolf smiled slightly, set his luggage on the ground at one end of the couch, and placed his wand back in the pocket of his trousers. He sat on the floor next to the couch and began to calmly pet the large dog. Remus continued his movement for a few minutes, occasionally scratching behind the dog’s ears, before the dog finally began to stir. The dog rose its head slightly and peered at Remus with big grey eyes, and Remus smiled.

“Hello, Sirius.”

The dog shifted and in its place sat a dirty, deathly thin man still wearing the clothes he had been wearing when he had escaped from prison.

“Hello, Remus.”

“I was curious when you would turn up here.” Remus said.

Sirius’ grin only widened and he pulled Remus up to join him on the couch.

“What can I say, Moony? I needed to find someone who knows how much I like being scratched behind the ears.”

Remus let out a loud laugh that shook his whole body. Sirius grinned again.

“You smell even more like dog than usual.”

“I do not smell like dog!” 

Remus simply raised an eyebrow in response.

“Fine. I do need a shower, but NOT because I smell like dog.” Sirius huffed.

“Go take a shower. I’ll find you some clothes and then I can try and manage something for dinner.” Remus said kindly.

“Yes, Sir.” Sirius said as he saluted.

Remus simply rolled his eyes. The two boys started down the hallway and, with a wave of Remus’ wand, his luggage followed them. Remus turned towards his bedroom but before he could take another step, a small voice stopped him.

“Remus...” Sirius had barely spoken above a whisper.

Remus turned around and met Sirius’ eyes instantly knowing something was off. The grey eyes Remus had known for nearly 23 years were not sparkling like usual.

“What’s wrong?” Remus question, absently moving towards the shorter boy and putting his hand on Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius was holding back tears at this point and simply shook his head. Remus pulled the other boy into his arms and hugged him tightly.

“Padfoot, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I just… I feel so dirty, Rem.” Sirius whispered, “You can’t imagine what it’s like in there, in Azkaban. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever experienced. I don’t think I could ever manage to survive it again. I didn’t think I would this time.”

Remus held tightly to Sirius as tears slowly rolled down his face. The werewolf rubbed his back slowly until the tension in his friend seemed to lighten considerably. At this, Remus pulled back and looked at Sirius’ face. He looked much calmer.

“Right, come on.” Remus pulled on Sirius’ wrist and led him to the bathroom.

“Remus, what are you doing?” Sirius questioned as he followed the werewolf to the small bathroom.

Remus made no response as he went to work drawing a bath and adding bubble bath. He turned to look nervously at Sirius. Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

“Right.” Remus started nervously, “You’re going to take a bubble bath and scrub the filth off you, all right?”

Sirius looked between Remus and the bath tub and seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Will you join me?” Sirius murmured.

Remus’ eyes widened slightly before he said, “Are you sure that you want that, Padfoot? We don’t have to if…”

“I want you to; I’m sure.”

Remus nodded and leaned down to turn off the water. He looked down at himself and then at Sirius.

“So… Um… I guess we should undress.” Remus stuttered.

Sirius quickly shed the rags he wore and smiled at Remus’ awkwardness.

“Come on, Moony, it’s not like it’s anything I’ve never seen before.”

Remus blushed uncontrollably but began to remove his clothes. Very soon, the two boys were naked in front of each other. Remus tried not to ogle the shorter boy’s body but failed miserably. Sirius, on the other hand, looked Remus up and down and then whistled.

“You’re still beautiful, Moonshine.”

Remus rolled his eyes at the old nickname.

“Get in the tub, Sirius.”

“I love it when you’re bossy, Moon Pie.”

“Moon Pie, really?” Remus rolled his eyes again and climbed into the bubble bath filled tub.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about all the nicknames I could use for you.” Sirius responded as he climbed into the tub and placed himself between the other boy’s legs, Sirius’ back to Remus’ front.

Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius; Sirius quickly grabbed the werewolf’s hand and twined their fingers together. The two stayed in the tub until the water was cold and a whole layer of grime and filth had been washed off Sirius. The two boys climbed out of the tub and dried off before making their way to Remus’ room to dress.

“Rem?”

“Yes, Sirius?”

“I love you.”

Remus’ eyes widened slightly while Sirius’ face turned to one of pure panic.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said –“

Sirius was cut off by Remus’ lips pressed against his own. The two kissed passionately, hands searching the others’ body, recommitting it to memory. After several minutes, Sirius pulled back and rested his forehead against Remus’.

“I love you too, Pads.”

Sirius grinned brightly.

“Lovely! Now, food!” Sirius elated as he rushed out of the room like a small child who had been offered candy.

Remus chucked and shook his head slightly as he followed Sirius out of the room. The two spent the rest of the night reminiscing and falling back into a relationship that both had missed desperately for the time that Sirius had been imprisoned. Both boys felt truly happy once again. They had taken the bubble bath for Sirius, but it had left both boys feeling cleaner and fresher than either had in the past thirteen years.


End file.
